Currently there are a wide variety of computing system implemented applications available that are implemented, at least in part, by one or more computing systems and are accessible through one or more means such as, but not limited to: desktop computing systems; mobile computing systems; networks; web-pages, web-sites; web-based functions; computer program products; and/or any other means for accessing a computing system implemented application discussed herein, and/or as known in the art at the time of filing, and/or as developed after the time of filing. Herein, the term computing system implemented application includes, but is not limited to, any computer program, and/or code, and/or system, designed to help a user perform certain types of work or activity. Depending on the work/activity for which the computing system implemented application is designed, a computing system implemented application may manipulate/process text, numbers, graphics, or a combination of these elements. Some computing system implemented applications offer considerable computing power by focusing on a single task, such as word processing; others, called integrated software, offer somewhat less power but include several computing system implemented sub-applications.
Some examples of computing system implemented applications include, but are not limited to: computing system implemented, and/or web-based, payroll systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, accounting and/or invoicing systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, financial management systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, banking systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, personal and small business financial management systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, business systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, marketing device distribution systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, financial institution financial management systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, tax preparation systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, business and/or point of sale systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented, and/or web-based, healthcare management systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; various computing system implemented, and/or web-based, gaming and/or entertainment-based systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; a computing system implemented, and/or web-based, social networking and/or communication system, package, program, module, or application; and various other computing system implemented, and/or web-based, electronic data driven systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications, whether known at the time of filling or as developed later.
As the name implies, computing system implemented applications are typically implemented, presented, and/or accessed, at least in part, via one or more computing systems. Herein, the term “computing system”, includes, but is not limited to: a portable computer; a workstation; a two-way pager; a cellular telephone; a smart phone; a digital wireless telephone; a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA); a media player, i.e., an MP3 player and/or other music and/or video player; a server computer; an Internet appliance; or any other device that includes components that can execute all, or part, of any one of the processes and/or operations as described herein. In addition, as used herein, the term computing system, can denote, but is not limited to, computing systems made up of multiple: computers; wireless devices; cellular telephones; digital telephones; two-way pagers; PDAs; media players; server computers; or any desired combination of these devices, that are coupled to perform the processes and/or operations as described herein.
Currently, when a given computing system implemented application is activated/opened, or “launched” the user is taken to a generic startup display screen, or “page” that is the same regardless of the user's previous activity using the computing system implemented application. Then, currently, the user must often navigate through multiple display screens/pages to get to the location/user interface display within the computing system implemented application from which the user can perform a desired task/function.
The task of navigating through various, and often multiple, display screens/pages to get to the location/interface display within the computing system implemented application from which the user can perform the desired task can be very time consuming, susceptible to user error, and often frustrating, as the user is forced to load multiple display screens/pages and then take various actions to finally reach the desired user interface display. While this is a significant problem when using traditional desktop computing systems, it is even more problematic for mobile computing systems, such as cellular telephones, smart phones, digital wireless telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), media players, and Internet appliances which typically have less processing power, less bandwidth, and less available memory for downloading, processing, and displaying the multiple display screens/pages the user must currently navigate through to get to the location/user interface display within the computing system implemented application from which the user can perform the desired task.
As a result of the situation described above, users of many currently available computing system implemented applications often lose significant amounts of time and receive a diminished level of satisfaction from their computing system implemented applications, particularly in a mobile computing system environment.